Nicht wie du
by Ireth Miriel
Summary: Sie stellt sich hin und geht vorsichtig, fast ängstlich zum Fenster.Mit ihren weißen Händen berührt sie die dunklen Vorhänge und zieht einen zur Seite.Die Sonne geht gerade unter.In diesem Moment verfliegt der letzte Strahl über dem Horizont.Ich trete neb
1. Chapter 1

"Wer bist du," fragt er mich und sieht in meine Augen. Ich sehe mich nicht in den seinen und schaue zu Boden, wie viel kälter er auch ist, als das Gesicht, neben dem meinen.  
Ich will nicht, dass er mich erkennt, meine Gedanken errät. Er kann mich sehen.  
"Eine Tochter der Nacht...", flüstere ich.  
Ich sehe noch immer nicht auf zu ihm. Aber ich fühle seine Angst, höre seinen Atem nah an meiner Seite und doch so fern von mir. Ich spüre was er denkt.  
Ich stehe auf, denn ich weiß was er tun wird. Er wird darauf warten, dass ich es ihm erkläre. Was er für mich getan hat, kann ich mit einigen Worten nicht ungeschehen machen.   
Er sagt, wir seien uns ähnlich.  
Doch ich sehe es nicht.  
Er ist ein Elb. Etwas, das ich vielleicht einmal war, aber nie wieder sein werde. Er weiß nicht was er zu mir sagt...  
"Bleib stehen," ruft er hinter mir her, doch ich beachte ihn nicht.  
Ich gehe weiter und drehe mich nicht zu ihm um. Die Bank auf der er sitzt noch vor Augen. Doch ihn nicht mehr. Der Wind streift über meine Haut, doch ich spüre ihn nicht.  
Ein Elb...  
Er hat es verdient eines dieser Geschöpfe zu sein, denke ich mir und gebe mir Recht. Heller als das Licht, das ich so fürchte und doch so liebe, so wie mein Herz, das ich verlor. Schöner als die Nacht, die ich so bewundere, mit ihren Sternen in der Dunkelheit.  
Und auf einmal bleibe ich doch stehen. Überrascht über mich selbst. Er hält mich fest, wie der Wind, die Bäume, die er hin und her reißt wie er will.  
Ich kann nicht anders, als ich mich umzudrehen und ihn anzuschauen.  
Wie gerne würde ich weinen, eine Träne auf meiner Wange spüren um ihm so in seiner Sprache sagen zu können, dass ich nicht bleiben kann.  
Doch ich kann es nicht. Ich kann nicht weinen und nicht lachen. Nicht so, wie er es verstehen kann. Als dumm hat man mir die Anderen erklärt. Sie sehen und hören nicht, was wir sehen. Ich habe nicht daran gezweifelt. Doch nun merke ich, dass ich diejenige bin, die nichts zu tun vermag.  
Einige Momente verharre ich so, sehe ihn nicht an. Ich habe Angst davor, dass er mich ansieht. Mich straft sein unschuldiger Blick, wenn er meinen trifft.  
"Legolas!", ruft eine Stimme weit entfernt. Ich frage mich, ob er sie gehört hat, denn er rührt sich nicht. Doch sicher hat er sie vernommen. Schließlich sehe ich seine Augen nicht. Blau wie das Meer. Wie mögen meine Augen aussehen? Ich habe es vergessen.  
Die Stimme ruft ein weiteres Mal und wird lauter. Er steht auf und kommt auf mich zu. Die Steine schaben aneinander, es ist ein Geräusch der Freude in meinen Ohren.  
"Geh schon...", sage ich leise zu ihm, wie zu einem kleinen Jungen. Wie zu einem Freund, den ich nie hatte, auch wenn ich es dachte. Er war es nicht. Das habe ich erkannt.  
"Ich wusste es...", antwortet er mir nur und hebt mein Gesicht mit seiner warmen Hand. "Ich wusste es irgendwie."  
Ich glaube ihm nicht. Er wusste nicht wer ich war. Wer ich bin. Wer ich sein werde, wenn er diese Welt verlassen hat, auch wenn dieses noch in ferner Zukunft liegt.  
Und ich drehe mich wieder um.  
"Die Sonne geht bald auf...", flüstere ich zum Abschied und sehe ihm dann doch in die Augen.  
Ich wende mich ab und laufe davon. Ich kann es nicht ertragen.  
"Vergiss mich!", rufe ich zurück und beginne zu schluchzen. Doch es fließen keine Tränen. Wie schön wäre wenigstens das gewesen...  
Und im Stillen denke ich mir jede Nacht, die ich in die Sterne schaue:  
Wäre ich nur wie du...


	2. Chapter 2

"Wer bist du?", frage ich sie und sehe ihr in die Augen. Ich verstehe nicht, was sie mir sagen will. Was habe ich ihr getan?  
Sie sieht zu Boden, als schäme sie sich vor etwas, dass sie nicht getan hat.  
"Eine Tochter der Nacht...", antwortet sie mir leise, doch sie schaut noch immer nicht zu mir auf. Ich weiß nicht, was es ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihre Gedanken an mir vorüber ziehen.  
Ich höre mein Herz in meiner Brust. Mein Atem geht zu schnell. Zu schnell für diesen Moment. Ich spüre, dass sie es bemerkt.  
Was soll ich tun? denke ich mir und hebe meine Hand. Sie scheint es nicht zu bemerken.  
Denn plötzlich dreht sie sich um und geht.  
Einfach so.  
Und ich bleibe zurück.  
Die Hand, mit der ich sie berühren wollte, schnellt in die Luft und ich rufe "Bleib stehen!", doch sie tut es nicht.  
Ich überlege, ob ich hinter ihr herlaufen soll, sie an der Schulter greifen und sie zu mir umdrehen soll. Im nächsten Moment überdenke ich mein Vorhaben. Vielleicht wäre es falsch. Ich hätte nichts zu verlieren, wenn ich sie anhielte. Aber was ist mit ihr?  
Und auf einmal bemerke ich, wie ihre Schritte verstummen. Sie bleibt stehen.  
Ich atme auf, ohne, dass ich weiß wieso.  
Einen Augenblick zweifle ich daran, dass sie sich zu mir umdreht. Doch sie tut es.  
Da höre ich eine Stimme hinter mir, die meinen Namen ruft. Ich achte nicht auf sie.  
Ich stehe auf von der Bank auf der ich sitze gehe einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
Wieder ruft die Stimme.  
Sie sieht mich immer noch nicht an.  
"Geh schon...", flüstert sie und sieht in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kommt.  
"Ich wusste es...", sage ich nur und lege meine Hand um ihr Gesicht. Es ist kalt. "Ich wusste es, irgendwie..."  
Sie befreit ihr Gesicht und dreht sich langsam wieder um.  
"Die Sonne geht bald auf..."  
Dann schaut sie mir doch in die Augen. Einen Wimpernschlag, dann ist es wieder fort. Noch von diesem letzten Blick benommen sehe ich ihr hinterher.  
Sie läuft davon.  
"Vergiss mich!", höre ich ihre Stimme. Dann ist sie fort.  
Noch einige Minuten sehe ich ihr nach, auch wenn sie längst verschwunden ist. Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und in Gedanken versunken folge ich meinem Freund.  
Unter meinen Füßen knirschen die Steine, genau wie bei ihren letzten Schritten.  
So unähnlich sind wir uns nicht, flüsterte ich ihr zu, und doch bin ich nicht wie du.


	3. Chapter 3

Doch das ist nur das Ende dieser Geschichte.  
Der Anfang. Ja, der Anfang sollte zuerst kommen, wie man meint. Was aber, wenn die Erinnerungen an die letzte Begegnung am stärksten sind?  
Obwohl... auch die erste Begegnung war etwas Besonderes...  
Es war Tag.  
Nein, es ist Tag.  
Und ich sitze hier allein und warte darauf, dass etwas geschieht. Es ist warm und hell und ich sitze auf einer Bank neben tausenden von Blumen, deren Duft mich umfängt und mich nicht loslässt.  
Und so warte ich.  
Ein Vogel fliegt am Himmel vorüber und verwundert frage ich mich, wieso es ein Adler ist. Er gehört nicht hierher, denke ich und wende meinen Blick ab, als er verschwindet.  
Vielleicht gehöre ich auch nicht hierher.  
Doch diesen Gedanken verwerfe ich wieder.  
Ich stehe auf und schlendere den kleinen Weg entlang. Die Steine knirschen unter meinen Füßen. Ein schönes Geräusch.  
Jedenfalls in meinen Ohren.  
Wie schade, dass diese Geschichte sich bei Nacht ereignet, überlege ich weiter und denke wieder an den Adler, den ich bei Nacht nicht sehen werde.  
Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich glaube, dass sich mein langsamer Gang zu weit mehr entwickelt als nur zu einem Spaziergang durch Dickicht und Wald.  
Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht wünsche ich mir einfach, es wäre so. Eine Geschichte, vielleicht sogar bei Nacht, wie ich es mir ausgemalt habe.  
Wer weiß das schon. Ich weiß es nicht.  
Also gehe ich weiter.  
Der Duft schlägt um. Es riecht nach Wald, nach Erde, nach Gras, nach Heimat. Hier bin ich Zuhause. Betört von der Schönheit der Umgebung bemerke ich nicht, wie ich immer tiefer in den Wald laufe. Aber als ich es sehe, stört es mich nicht.  
Ich bin Zuhause. Was soll mir geschehen?  
Ich atme tief ein und lasse die Luft durch meine Lungen strömen. Und ehe ich mich versehe stehe ich auf einer Lichtung.  
Es verlangt mich nicht weiter zu gehen, also setze ich mich auf einen Stein und lausche.  
Einfach so.  
Doch plötzlich.  
Ein Rascheln.  
Hinter mir.  
Ich fahre herum und starre in das Unterholz. Ich kann nichts erkennen.  
Langsam stehe ich auf und gehe einige Schritte auf das Geräusch zu. Da ist es schon wieder.  
Ich dränge einige Ranken und Äste beiseite, gehe abseits des Weges und vergesse den Wald um mich herum mit all seinen Lauten und seinen Gerüchen.  
Lange habe ich davon gekostet. Manchmal zu lange, denke ich schnell und taste mich weiter vor.  
Zu still war es manchmal hier gewesen. Ich überlege, was alles auf mich warten könnte.  
Ein Tier nur? Oder gar nichts?  
Vielleicht wurde ich getäuscht. Zu lange wäre ich dann hier gewesen und habe gelauscht. Doch ich finde etwas anderes.  
Ganz tief im Dunkeln. Dort, wo der Schatten am düstersten ist. Zwischen Wurzeln und Getier. Kein Licht dringt hierher. Lange lebe ich schon hier und doch habe ich mich nie gefragt, wie die Dunkelheit des Waldes bei Tage aussieht.  
Zu schön ist doch die Helligkeit.  
Ich schiebe noch einige Blätter beiseite. Dort, wo der Wald am dunkelsten ist. Dort, wo der Schatten der Bäume am düstersten ist. Zwischen Wurzeln und...  
Und ich unterbreche meine Gedanken.  
Denn nun sehe ich etwas, das ich noch nie sah.


	4. Chapter 4

Zu dieser Zeit kannte ich sie nicht.  
Noch nicht.  
Doch ich war genau wie sie. Allein unter anderen. Und allein.  
In irgendeiner Weise, die ich nicht beschreiben kann.  
So stehe ich nun hier, neben meinem Vater und betrachte gedankenverloren den Boden. Von den strahlenden Fliesen sieht mein Gesicht mich an. Hätte ich nicht genau gewusst, was dieses Gesicht wirklich tut, hätte ich gedacht, es weint.  
Denn so sieht es aus, das glaube ich zumindest, denn ich schaue nicht genau hin.  
Mich interessiert in diesem Moment viel mehr, was sich hinter diesem Gesicht verbirgt.  
"Legolas?"  
Ich schrecke auf.  
"Träum nicht!"  
Ich nicke nur und komme mir vor, wie ein kleines Kind. Wie es wohl war, als ich noch ein Kind war? Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern.  
Und schon ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich schon wieder in meinen Gedanken versinke und gar nicht darauf achte, was um mich herum geschieht.  
Ich begrüße unseren Gast knapp und schüttle ihm die Hand, wie schon bei einigen anderen Gästen.  
Krieger sind sie allesamt.  
Erschöpft von der langen Reise und von schweren Schlachten.  
Vielleicht würde ich auch eines Tages ein großes Abenteuer erleben. Genau wie sie.  
Durch die Wälder streifen und Orks hinterher reiten ist kein Abenteuer.  
Ich will nicht die Welt retten, falls sie jemals in Gefahr geraten sollte, aber ein wenig möchte ich schon vollbringen. Nur ein winziges Stück. Nur um aus meinem Alltag zu entfliehen.  
Meinen Pflichten zu entrinnen und einfach einmal frei sein.  
Oh ihr Krieger, wie gern wäre ich nur ein wenig mehr wie ihr. Doch bin ich nur des Königs Sohn.


	5. Chapter 5

Nun ist es Nacht.  
Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen seit dem Tag? Seit meinem letzten Tag?  
Zu viel.  
Viele Jahre müssen es sein. Und ich habe vergessen, wie die Sonne aussieht und wie sich warmes Gras anfühlt.  
Welche Laute geben Vögel von sich? Wie lange habe ich keinen Vogel mehr rufen gehört? Wieso habe ich es nur vergessen?  
Ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich weiß nicht wie es war, als ich noch lebte. Ich bin tot und bin es doch nicht.  
Warum musste ich an diesem Tag zu diesem Ort gehen?  
Warum?  
Und jetzt stehe ich wieder hier. Ich will vergessen. Doch ich weißt noch immer nicht was. Mein Leben? Meinen Tod? Etwas dazwischen?  
Diesen Moment?  
Alles...  
Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist. Ich lehne mich gegen einen der Bäume und lausche.  
Irgendwo rechts von mir, ist es geschehen. Damals. Vor so vielen Jahren. Ich wende meinen Blick ab und sehe lieber zum Himmel hinauf. Der Mond schiebt sich durch das Blätterdach und scheint auf mich herab.  
Hinter mir höre ich eine Stimme. Ganz leise. Doch sie ist da. Es ist der Tod, der mir seine Worte zuflüstert.  
"Es ist deine Schuld..." höre ich ihn. Und dann singt er sein Lied.  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein und alles kämpfen wird vorbei sein...  
Wie gerne würde ich dem Tod in die Arme laufen. Fliehen. Doch ich kann es nicht.   
Jeder andere hätte seinem Ruf folgen können. Doch nicht ich.  
"Ich kann nicht!" schreie ich zurück und sinke auf die Knie. Ich will ihn nicht mehr hören. Er verfolgt mich und holt mich doch nicht ein.  
Was soll ich tun?  
Ich bin verloren.  
Ich presse meine Hände gegen meine Ohren bis der Tod verstummt.  
Jene, die ich tötete ziehen an mir vorbei.  
Der Tod spricht nicht mehr mit mir, doch er zeigt mir Bilder, die ich nicht sehen will. Ich werde sie nicht los. Ich schüttle mich und renne davon, doch er verfolgt mich.  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein..  
Doch einen Fluchtweg gibt es nicht mehr...

(Bitte, bitte, nehmt mir das mit dem Tod net übel. Einige werden sicher gemerkt haben, woher der Spruch kommt... Aber ich liebe das gg)


	6. Chapter 6

Es hat sich nichts geändert.  
Noch immer stehe ich immer wieder neben ihm und begrüße Menschen und Elben, die ich nie gesehen habe. Nur hin und wieder finde ich ein bekanntes Gesicht.  
Ich gehe zum Fenster meines Zimmers und sehe hinaus in die Abendsonne, die über dem Horizont schwebt.  
Etwas fehlt mir in meinem Leben, doch ich finde nicht heraus, was es ist.  
Abwechslung?   
Gibt es genug. Ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will. Das ist es nicht.  
Freiheit? Niemand hindert mich am gehen. Die Welt steht mir offen.  
Liebe? Auch das ist es nicht. Wie viele Frauen gehen ein und aus, mit jedem neuen Gast in unserem Haus? Und oft genug werde ich angesprochen und oft genug antworte ich auch darauf.  
Ich komme nicht darauf, was es sein könnte.  
Und doch weiß ich, es ist da.  
Die Sonne ist verschwunden.  
Die Wachen werden abgelöst, die Fackeln werden entzündet. Nacht.  
Und auf einmal spüre ich etwas in mir. Ein Gedanke. Für einen Augenblick.  
Ich atme die kalte Luft ein und sehe zu den Sternen.  
Vielleicht ist es das.  
Die Nacht.  
Etwas besonderes, etwas, wovon ich nichts erzählen kann. Etwas Besonderes. Etwas Einzigartiges. Nichts ist so wie die Nacht.  
Doch dann fange ich mich wieder und frage mich, was mir die Nacht bringen soll. Ich träume schon wieder. Ich muss damit aufhören.  
Mein Vater hat Recht.  
Ich entfache eine Kerze und setze mich an den Tisch. Ich versuche einige Briefe zu verfassen, doch schon nach dem zweiten lege ich die Feder beiseite und sehe wieder zum Himmel hinauf.  
Es regnet...


	7. Chapter 7

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.  
Ich hatte ein Ziel, als ich lebte. Was ist es nur gewesen?  
Leise rauschen die Bäume über meinem Kopf, der Mond verschwindet.  
Ein leises Tröpfeln. Es beginnt zu regnen.  
Ein Blitz, Donner und ich bin mir sicher, es ist der Tod. Ich wünsche ihn mir überall herbei und will doch nicht, dass er mich ein zweites Mal zu sich ruft.  
Vielleicht ist er nie hier gewesen.  
Vielleicht bilde ich mir den Tod nur ein.  
Ich verlasse die Lichtung und laufe tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
Hier muss es bald sein. Die Stadt, in der ich aufwuchs. Alles kommt mir vertraut vor, als ich einen kleinen Pfad betrete. Und doch ist mir alles fremder als es je etwas anderes war.  
Das Wasser durchströmt meine Kleidung, doch es ist nicht kalt. Es ist nicht warm. Es ist nichts. Ich spüre nichts. Wärme wird nicht mehr zu dem wohligen Gefühl, dass ich einst empfand.  
Fort ist es.  
Ich schleiche leise zwischen den Gebäuden entlang. Ich höre Schritte. Eine Wache.  
Ganz gegen meinen Willen bleibe ich stehen und warte bis sie um die Hauswand biegt. Ich trete ins Licht der Fackel, als der Mann sich suchend umschaut.  
Ich bin zu schnell für ihn.  
Keinen Wimpernschlag später ist er tot. Ich schmecke das Blut in meinem Mund. Ich fühle es nicht, aber es ist warm...  
Ich lecke meine Lippen und lasse von ihm ab.   
"Was habe ich getan?" ich weiche einige Schritte zurück. "Es ist zu stark für mich..."  
Ich gehe weiter ohne den Leichnam zu beachten.  
Ich bin in zwei gerissen und will doch eins sein. Ob im Leben, oder im Tod. Doch das eine kann nicht sein und das andere soll nicht sein. Ich will doch wieder leben...  
Was habe ich getan...  
Und der Tod kehrt zurück. Zeigt mir ein weiteres Gesicht.  
...und alles kämpfen wird vorbei sein...  
Kämpfen...  
Ich nehme die erstbeste Treppe ohne zu wissen wo sie mich hinführen wird.  
Die Stufen sind rutschig von Wasser und Laub.  
Alles ist dunkel.  
Ich kann nicht erkennen wohin ich trete.  
Oben angekommen kauere ich mich an den großen Türrahmen und verhülle mein Gesicht. Ich hoffe, dass es aufhört zu regnen bevor die Sonne aufgeht, aber ich glaube nicht wirklich daran.  
Was bin ich für eine Gestalt, denke ich und schließe die Augen.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Regen trommelt gegen die Wände und auf die Erde.  
Der Himmel weint. Wie mein Herz.  
Ich betrachte die Straße unter meinem Fenster.  
Dort ist jemand. Ein Schatten.  
Ich beobachte die Gestalt, verfolge ihren Weg, bis sie sich auf die Treppe des gegenüberliegenden Gebäudes setzt.  
Eine Frau! erkenne ich und lehne mich aus dem Fenster. Das Wasser ist kalt, doch meine Neugierde ist zu groß. Ich muss wissen, wer sie ist.  
Was will sie hier?  
Allein sitzt sie dort und wartet. Warum bittet sie nicht um Einlass?  
Doch ich grübele nicht weiter, sondern gehe wie von einer anderen Macht geleitet zur Tür. Als ich hinaustrete bemerkt mich die Gestalt sofort.  
Sie zuckt zusammen und steht langsam auf. Sie hat Angst. Vor mir.  
Ich beobachte sie noch einige Momente und warte ab, was sie tut-  
"Komm her! Es regnet!" rufe ich gedämpft in ihre Richtung um niemanden auf zu wecken, denn kein Licht strahlt aus den Fenstern der Umgebung.


	9. Chapter 9

Zwar höre ich, wie sich eine Tür öffnet, aber gesehen habe ich niemanden. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich niemanden sehen will. Ich verschließe meine Augen vor allem.  
Umso erstaunter und erschrockener bin ich, als ich eine weiche Stimme höre.  
"Komm her!" Eine kurze Pause. Ein leichtes Luftholen. "Es regnet!"  
Ich sehe auf und erhebe mich langsam.  
Lass mich! denke ich und starre durch den Regen zurück.  
Doch dann sehe ich genauer hin und erstarre für einen Moment.  
Wie er mich ansieht.  
Ich erkenne etwas, das ich lange nicht sah und brauche einen Augenblick um heraus zu finden, was es ist.  
Etwas wie Mitleid.  
Ich spüre, dass er ist wie ich. Er sieht müde aus. Nicht körperlich. Seelisch.  
Ich kann weder mit ihm gehen, noch fort laufen.  
Ich weiß, dass er diese Nacht nicht überleben wird, wenn ich ihm folge.  
Ich kann nicht fliehen, weil ich nicht weiß, was er tun wird.  
Wird er hinter mir her laufen?  
Während ich noch überlege, wirft er sich eine Decke über die Schultern und kommt zu mir herüber.  
Zu spät.  
Ich weiche schnell einen Schritt zurück, aber er hält die Decke über meinen kopf und weist mich an mit ihm zu kommen.  
Was habe ich nun noch für eine Wahl?  
Ich lächele ihn ein wenig an und achte darauf, dass er meine stärkste Waffe nicht erkennt. Meine Strafe für ein Verbrechen, für das ich nicht verantwortlich bin.  
Noch ein Blitz.  
Ich sehe seine Augen.  
Kühl und sanft zugleich.  
Oder täusche ich mich? Denn er sieht nicht zu mir.   
Wir durchschreiten gemeinsam die Tür erreichen das Trockne.   
Ich schüttle mich ein wenig und folge ihm dann in einen größeren Raum.  
Es ist fast ganz dunkel hier. Eine Kerze brennt auf einem Tisch. Daneben liegen Briefe wie es scheint.  
Doch trotz der Finsternis sehe ich alles klar und deutlich vor mir. Die Schatten scheinen zu leben. Das Flackern der Kerze begrüßt mich und verflucht mich zugleich als ich darauf zugehe. Meine Finger streifen durch die Flamme während mein Gastgeber die decke beiseite legt und mit nach einigen Momenten ein Glas Wein entgegen hält.  
"Es wird euch wärmen."


	10. Chapter 10

Ich nehme mir eine der Decken, die auf einer niedrigen Kommode liegen und lege sie mir um die Schultern und über den Kopf.  
Dann laufe ich auf sie zu.  
Sie scheint verwirrt zu sein. Oder sie denkt nach. Vielleicht auch beides. Aber was tut das nun zur Sache? Erst einmal wird sie mit mir kommen. Ich kann sie nicht hier stehen lassen.  
Wer sie wohl ist?  
Und wo sie wohl herkommt?  
Sie ist so anders als die meisten.  
All das spielt sich in meinem Kopf ab, obwohl ich sie noch nicht einmal richtig angeschaut habe. Vielleicht erhoffe ich mir im Geheimen, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist. Dass sie eine Geschichte bereithält. Etwas, dass sie mir erzählen kann. Denn irgendwie muss sie schließlich hier her gekommen sein.  
Ich lächle und sehe, dass sie zurück schaut. Die Decke über unseren Köpfen führe ich sie zurück zur Tür, aus der ich gekommen bin.  
Noch im Regen fällt mir auf, wie blass sie ist.  
"Etwas Warmes..." überlege ich und schließe die Tür hinter uns als wie über die Schwelle treten. Ich drehe den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und lege die Decke beiseite.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachte ich sie dabei, wie sie sich in dem kleinen Zimmer umschaut und einen Blick auf die Briefe wirft. Sie sind nicht wichtig. Die Hälfte von ihnen werde ich sowieso verbrennen und am nächsten Tag von jemand anderem schreiben lassen.  
Das ist einfach die falsche Arbeit für mich.  
Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Briefe aufsetzen, regieren...   
Es mag vielleicht so aussehen, als gäbe es keinen besseren, aber ich sage, dass es keinen schlechteren gibt, als mich.  
Meinen Gedanken zu ende gedacht komme ich mit einem Glas Wein in den Raum und gebe es ihr.  
"Es wird euch wärmen..."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ich danke euch." flüstere ich fast zu leise und nehme das Glas entgegen. Es fühlt sich kalt und warm zu gleich an. Warm noch von den Händen des Mannes, kalt jedoch, weil ich mir die Wärme nur vorstellen kann.  
Ich tue so als würde ich einen Schluck davon nehmen und wende mich dabei ein wenig ab.  
Der Wein wird zu Wasser in meinem Mund und verdunstet auf meiner Zunge.  
Und ich verziehe das Gesicht, denn ich erinnere mich für einen kurzen Moment an den wahren Geschmack des Weines.  
Wieso ist es nur Wasser?  
"Setzt euch doch."  
Er bietet mir einen einladenden Sessel neben dem Kamin an, den er in diesem Augenblick entfacht und der schnell zu prasseln beginnt.  
Als er seine Hände säubert starre ich in die Flammen.  
Und fast glaube ich, sie würden mit mir sprechen, doch ich könnte sie nicht verstehen. Was sagen sie nur?  
Ich höre wie er sich ein eigenes Glas einschenkt und sich wieder an den Schreibtisch setzt, den Blick aber auf mich gerichtet.  
Die Holzscheite knarren und Funkten entfliehen aus den grellen Flammen.  
"Wie ist euer Name?"  
Ich antworte nicht sofort. Ich bin zu fasziniert von dem Schauspiel des Feuers. Es ist fast so schön wie das Sonnenlicht, so schön wie das Erwachen eines neuen Tages mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne und...  
"Verzeiht." sage ich schnell und lasse meinen Gedanken fallen. "Mein Name ist..."   
Es klopft.  
"Mein Herr Legolas?"  
Er steht auf und geht zur Tür. Ich hör nur, wie er sie öffnet und den Besucher über die Schwelle treten lässt.  
"Was gibt es zu dieser späten Stunde?"  
"Mein Herr, euer Vater schickt nach euch. Es scheint wichtig zu sein und als er sah, dass in den Fenstern noch Licht brannte, bat er mich euch zu holen."  
Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
Er würde gehen?  
Was würde mit mir passieren?  
Würde ich zurück bleiben? Mit ihm gehen?  
Es ist beides nicht gut. Und plötzlich befängt mich das Gefühl wirklich nicht zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein.  
Ich bleibe jedoch ganz ruhig und warte ab was geschieht.  
"Ich komme gleich mit euch..." höre ich seine Stimme. "Und ich bitte euch, nehmt euch jemandem an. Gebt ihr ein Zimmer für die Nacht."  
Einige Momente später, sieht der Mann, den ich jetzt als eine der Palastwache erkenne um die dunkle Wand.  
"Sehr wohl, mein Herr."  
Dann herrscht Stille.  
Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Tür. Die beiden Männer empfangen mich, nehmen mich in ihre Mitte, schützen mich und sich selber vor dem Regen und gemeinsam gehen wir die düstere, nasse Straße entlang...


	12. Chapter 12

Ich höre, wie sie sich leise bei mir bedankt.  
Jedoch sieht sie mir nicht in die Augen dabei.  
Was hat sie zu verbergen?  
Sie ist so anders, als alle anderen hier. Und anders als alle anderen, an Orten, die weit entfernt liegen.  
Sie ist noch einzigartiger, als es jeder einzelne von uns ohnehin schon ist.  
Doch später wird sie mir erklären, dass ich hier falsch liege.  
Womit sie jedoch im Unrecht sein wird, wie ich finden werde.  
Ich biete ihr einen Platz und entzünde Feuer im Ofen. Ihr muss sehr kalt sein.  
Ich beobachte sie dabei, wie sie mir zu sieht und wie sie die Flammen anstarrt, als ich mich nach getaner Arbeit zurück an den Schreibtisch setze.  
Ich frage sie nach ihrem Namen, aber sie reagiert nicht darauf. Sie scheint ganz in Gedanken versunken.  
Ihr Gesicht schimmert rötlich im Schein der Flammen und doch sind ihre Züge kalt und starr und irgendetwas beunruhigt mich daran.  
Doch ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist.  
Etwas warnt mich.  
Doch ich weiß nicht wovor.  
Etwas hindert mich daran noch einmal meine Stimme zu erheben.  
Warum?  
"Verzeiht..." höre ich sie schließlich sagen und sehe sie an. "Mein Name ist..."  
Es klopft.  
Wir beide sehen in Richtung Tür und nach einem kurzen Augenblick erhebe ich mich um sie zu öffnen.  
Mir gegenüber im Regen steht ein Wächter meines Vaters.  
Er erklärt mir, dass ich mit ihm kommen soll.  
Ich willige ein und bedeute ihm, ein Zimmer für meinen Gast zu finden.  
"Kommt mit!" rufe ich zu ihr zurück und einen Moment später haben der Gesandte meines Vaters und ich sie in die Mitte genommen und laufen durch den strömenden Regen zum Palast.


	13. Chapter 13

Irgendwann auf dem Weg trennen wir uns.  
Ich merke fast gar nicht wie er allein in eine andere Richtung rennt und mich mit dem Wächter allein lässt.  
Ich sehe ihm einen Augenblick nach, dann verschwimmt das Bild im Regen und seine Schritte verhallen  
Der Mann geleitet mich durch einen kleinen Innenhof, über eine hölzerne Terrasse zu einem Zimmer und öffnet es für mich.  
Er wünscht mir eine gute Nacht und verschwindet.  
Es geht alles sehr schnell und ich warte kurz bevor ich nach dem Türknauf greife.  
Kalt.  
Ob ich es nun spüre oder nicht.  
Kalt.  
Ein warmer Lufthauch weht mir entgegen.  
Das bemerke ich sehr wohl.  
Anscheinend wird auch hier immerzu ein Feuer am brennen gehalten.  
Ich trete ein.  
Blutrot strahlen die Wände und erwecken in mir sofort das all zu vertraute Verlangen nach etwas, dass ich nicht verstehe. Nach dem Tod, nach dem ich mich sehne, den ich verhasse und den ich doch in mir zu tragen scheine.  
Ich schließe dir Tür hinter meinem Rücken und setze mich auf das Bett, das an einer rot erstrahlten Wand steht.  
An einer anderen Wand hängen Bilder von Menschen und Elben, Zwerge und Wesen, die ich nie sah.  
Sie sind tot, wie ich lesen kann.  
An wessen Tod bin ich Schuld?  
Sie starren mich an, verhöhnen mich, lachen mich aus, erstarren vor Angst.  
Das Flackern wird stärker, das Fenster steht offen.  
Die Gesichter schreien und schaudern.  
Ich weiche auf dem Bett zurück.  
Ich höre ihre Stimmen.  
Sie kommen näher.  
Immer näher.  
Näher...  
"Nein!" dringt es aus meiner Kehle und ich stolpere vom Bett, öffne die Tür und schwanke hinaus.  
Meine Welt dreht sich.  
Ich schaue zurück durch die offene Tür und bemerkte, dass sich nichts bewegt, dass sich nichts verändert, dass alles so ist wie es war.  
Ein Windstoß durch das Fenster schließt die Tür und sie fällt ins Schloss.  
Ich schließe die Augen und sammle mich.  
Wie kann ich Angst vor dem haben, was Angst vor mir haben sollte?  
Wieso?  
Ich setze mich auf die Treppe die in den Innenhof hinunterführt und sehe mir einfach nur den herabfallenden Regen an.  
Ich fühle, wie ich langsam meine Aufregung verliere.  
Zu meiner Rechten trägt jemand eine Fackel und schon ist es wieder da.  
Dieser Gedanke an die letzten Minuten.  
Das Feuer.  
Das Rot.  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein...  
Die Gier.  
Die Bilder.  
Die Angst.  
Und alles Kämpfen wird vorbei sein...  
Das Feuer.  
Rot.  
Blut!  
Und ich erwache.  
Heut Nacht.


	14. Chapter 14

Ich laufe durch den Regen zu einem der größeren Gebäude. Der Palast.  
Umwuchert von Pflanzen und in mitten von riesigen Bäumen erhebt er sich trotz des Regens leicht und hell vor meinen Augen.  
Ich renne die breite Treppe hinauf, an den Wächtern vorbei auf die große Tür zu.  
Man öffnet mir und ich trete ein.  
Es ist warm und nur ein paar Fackeln erhellen den tagsüber so prächtigen Raum.  
Zielstrebig gehe ich einen der Gänge entlang.  
Eigentlich sollte ich mich fragen, was ich hier soll, was mein Vater von mir will, doch meine Gedanken führen mich immer wieder zu der Unbekannten zurück.  
Ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen und doch interessiert sie mich immer mehr.  
Vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, weil ich nichts über sie weiß.  
Ich trete vor eine größere, schwere Tür und klopfe.  
"Komm herein, Legolas..." höre ich meinen Vater sagen und ich öffne langsam die Tür.  
Vor mir liegt sein Arbeitszimmer.  
Auch hier brennt ein Feuer im Ofen und mein Vater erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl um mir entgegen zu treten.  
Besorgt sieht er aus, bemerke ich. Fast erzürnt, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke...  
"Vater?" Ich verbeuge mich leicht und schaue dann zu ihm auf.  
"Legolas, mein Sohn..." Er nimmt mich bei der Schulter und führt mich zu einem Sessel.  
Ich setze mich.  
Und genau, wie die Frau, die ich diese Nacht bei mir aufgenommen hatte, achte ich gar nicht darauf, was der Mann an meiner Seite mir erzählt.  
Ich verstehe, dass er mir zu erklären versucht, dass ich mich bei Empfängen und Festen ein wenig freundlicher zeigen sollte und, dass ich ihm anscheinend Sorgen bereite.  
Und? denke ich. Was machst du dir Sorgen? Du bist schuld daran. Du hast mich in diese Welt gesetzt, du bestimmtest mein Leben und du bestimmst es immer noch.  
Vielleicht sind meine Gedanken ein wenig zu offensichtlich, denn mein Vater sieht mich sehr merkwürdig an, als wüsste er genau, was ich vor ihm zu verbergen versuche.  
"Legolas, ich kann genau sehen, was du denkst. Deine Augen werden dich immer verraten. Hass gegen mich, habe ich nicht Recht?"  
Überrascht zucke ich ein wenig zusammen.  
Dann nicke ich schließlich sogar.  
"Was habe ich getan?" fragt er weiter. "Du kannst so viel tun wie du willst und das weißt du. Doch jedem seine Regeln."  
Oh ja, wie oft hatte ich diesen Satz schon gehört und ich war ihm überdrüssig geworden.  
Jedem seine Regeln.  
Mein Leben ist doch eine einzige Pflicht.  
Manchmal sitze ich Jahre neben ihm auf einem Thron und lächele Fremde an.  
Wo ist da mein Leben?  
"Ich kann nicht tun, was ich will. Und das weißt du, sonst hättest du mich gar nicht erst hierher geholt. Schon lange weiß ich, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre. Ich bin nicht jemand, der sich edel gekleidet unter das hohe Volk mischt und die Staatsangelegenheiten regelt. Das ist nicht mein Leben..."  
Ich stehe auf und will gehen.  
"Legolas! Es ist deine Pflicht!"  
"Eine Pflicht ohne Sinn!"  
Und ich gehe einen Schritt auf die Tür zu.  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein...  
Was war das?  
Ich bleibe stehen.  
Ich höre meinen Vater hinter mir atmen und versuchen die richtigen Worte zu finden. Dann reiße ich die Tür auf, dass die Flammen wild um sich schlagen und das Holz verzehren.  
Auf dem Gang sehe ich mich um.  
Was war das?


	15. Chapter 15

Langsam stehe ich auf und sehe zum Horizont.  
Zielstrebig blicke ich nach Osten.  
Und ich spüre schon, wie die Sonne sich danach sehnt über das Ende des Waldes zu blicken.  
Fast kann ich sie riechen.  
Ihre grellen Strahlen schmecken.  
Doch ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit. Jedoch nicht genug, denn es hört auf zu regnen und es scheint ein sonniger Tag zu werden.  
Kurz fluche ich, dann gehe ich zu meinem Zimmer zurück und werfe einen Blick hinein.  
Das Feuer funkelt und glitzert in meinen Augen.  
Blut.  
Ich höre Schritte und schließe die Tür wieder leise.  
Der Wächter, der mich her gebracht hat biegt um eine Ecke. Wachablösung.  
Ich hebe den Ärmel meines Mantels vor mein Gesicht und drücke mich in die dunkle Nische der Tür.  
Fast unsichtbar.  
Er scheint mich tatsächlich noch nicht gesehen zu haben, denn er kommt gemächlich auf mich zu.  
Die Nacht scheint noch nahe genug.  
Auf meiner Höhe angelangt gebe ich mich zu erkennen.  
Mein Arm um seinen Hals, die Hand vor seinem Mund.  
Mit meinem Ellenbogen öffne ich die Tür und ziehe den Mann in mein Zimmer.  
Er wehrt sich nicht einmal, denn er begreift nicht, was geschieht.  
Bilder flackern vor meinen Augen.   
Bilder von der Schönheit dessen, was gleich geschehen wird.  
Wie fühle schon fast, wie sein Blut durch meine Adern fließt.  
Ich schließe die Tür und stoße ihn auf das Bett.  
"Was wollt ihr?" schreit er mir ins Gesicht, aber ich komme einen Schritt näher und trete neben ihn. Ich halte meinen Finger an seinen Mund.  
"Schweig..."  
Fast panisch blicken seine Augen mich an. Zu meinem Glück ruft er nicht um Hilfe. Fast lobe ich mich selber, denn wer kann so schnell und so einfach wie ich Angst hervorrufen?  
Mein Fingernagel krallt sich in seine Lippen und reißt sie auf.  
Sein Blut tropft auf meinen Finger und fließt langsam in seinen Mund.  
Ich setze ein freches Grinsen auf und nähere mich seinem Gesicht.  
"Keine Angst." Ich lache leise. "Niemand stirbt so schön, wie du..."  
Und ich küsse ihn.


	16. Chapter 16

Wütend werfe ich die Tür hinter mir zu.  
Jetzt weiß er endlich, was ich ihm so lange Zeit schon sagen wollte. Sagen musste, bevor ich erstickt wäre.  
Ich gehe den Gang entlang, zurück in die große Halle, vorbei an den Wachen.  
Ich überlege einige Zeit, doch dann beschließe ich doch mich ein wenig Schlafen zu legen.  
Diese Nacht war wieder einmal zu lang.  
Und daran war ich selber Schuld.  
Hätte ich mein Licht gelöscht und hätte einfach in die Dunkelheit, in die Schönheit der Sterne geblickt, hätte mein Vater mich nicht rufen lassen.  
Und wer weiß, ob ich dabei nicht zu einer Erlösung gefunden hätte, zu einer Schrift in den Sternen, zur Hilfe, die aus der Nacht kam...  
Noch in Gedanken öffne ich die Tür zu meinen Gemächern und trete ein.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund bewege ich mich vorsichtig und leise.  
Und plötzlich höre ich wieder diese Stimme.  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein  
und alles Kämpfen wird vorbei sein...  
Also doch keine Einbildung!  
Sie war da! Ich habe sie gehört!  
Aber wem gehört sie? Sie gehört nicht zu jemandem, den ich sehen kann, denn dann hätte ich das bereits getan.  
Ein Geist, wenn man so will.  
Oder etwas völlig anderes?  
Ich drücke die Klinke zu meinem Schlafgemach herunter und streife mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Vielleicht bin ich doch einfach zu müde.  
Doch als ich aufsehe bin ich wach.  
So wach, wie noch nie in meinem Leben.  
Und der letzte Strahl des Mondes scheint auf den Körper in meinem Bett.  
Ich führ´ dich fort aus Raum und Zeit  
In eine bess´re Wirklichkeit...


	17. Chapter 17

Seine Bewegungen sterben.  
Nur seine Hand greift ein letztes Mal um meinen Kopf. Entweder um sich doch noch von mir los zu reißen, oder er will sich vielleicht doch diesem schönsten aller Tode hingeben.  
Doch bevor ich das herausfinden kann, höre ich Schritte vor meiner Tür.  
Und Stimmen.  
Sie scheinen ihn zu suchen.  
Ich schaue zu Boden. Ein Haufen Pfeile liegt neben dem Bett. Doch der Bogen fehlt. Der Bogen! Er liegt vor meiner Tür!  
Ich habe nicht abgeschlossen.  
Ich lasse von ihm ab und gehe zum Fenster um es zu öffnen.  
Mit meiner neu gewonnenen Kraft kann sich seine leere Hülle fast mühelos anheben und draußen auf den Boden gleiten lassen.  
Was für ein Gefühl von Stärke ihn mir erwacht!  
Ich schließe das Fenster, wasche schnell mein Gesicht in einer Schüssel mit Wasser und werfe dann eines der Handtücher darüber.  
Das Wasser ist blutrot.  
Alles dauert nur wenige Augenblicke.  
Genug.  
Denn die Männer auf dem Gang klopfen.  
Ich nehme mir eins der kleinen Fläschchen mit duftendem Inhalt und kippe es mir über das Haar um den Geruch des frischen Blutes zu überdecken.  
Ich öffne die Tür.  
"Ja?"  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass wir euch stören müssen. Einer unserer Männer ist verschwunden und es scheint so, als ob er genau hier verschwunden wäre. Habt ihr ihn gesehen oder ist er vielleicht sogar bei euch gewesen?"  
Ich sehe von einem zum anderen. Bei mir gewesen? Er ist in mir. Er ist ich...  
"Nein, es tut mir Leid meine Herren." Ich öffne meine Tür soweit, dass sie in den Raum hinein sehen können. Die Pfeile hatte ich zuvor unter das Bett geschoben.  
"Dann verzeiht die Störung. Gute Nacht."  
Die Männer verneigen sich leicht und gehen.  
Und ich schließe dir Tür.  
Zurück in meinem Zimmer klettere ich aus dem Fenster und betrachte den Mann. Noch ist er nicht tot. Er windet sich unter Schmerzen, rührt sich jedoch kaum.  
Wieder schmecke ich sein Blut in meinem Mund und ich weiß jetzt wohin ich ihn bringen werde.  
Was für einen Aufruhr wird es geben.  
Was für ein Spaß...


	18. Chapter 18

Keine zwei Augenblicke später stehen drei Wachen in meinem Raum, sowie mein Vater und einer meiner Brüder, der sehr früh aufgestanden war.  
Denn als ich aus dem Fenster blicke, bemerke ich, wie es langsam hell wird.  
Ich bin müde.  
Und mein Vater ist es auch, das sehe ich ihm an.  
"Dieser Mann ist noch nicht tot, mein König." sagt einer der Wächter auf einmal und sieht meinen Vater an. "Er atmet noch."  
Mein Vater geht um das Bett herum und sieht dem Mann in die aufgerissenen Augen, die lebendig oder tot sein könnten.  
Dann nimmt er sich mein Schwert, welches in einer Ecke lehnt und sticht es dem Mann durch das Herz.  
"Erlöst sei er..." Und mein Vater geht hinaus.  
Mein Bruder hilft mit, den Leichnam aus dem Haus zu schaffen und ich ziehe mich langsam aus, als die Tür geschlossen wird.  
Ich mach keine Anstalten mir ein anderes Bett zu suchen.  
Was würde das bringen?  
Dieses ist sauber.  
Sauber...  
Kein Blut an der weißen Decke. Fast kein Blut am Schwert...  
Ich sehe zur Tür.  
Dann bemerke ich, dass das Fenster weiter offen steht, als ich es vorhin zurückgelassen habe.  
Ich trete heran und schaue hinaus.  
Und ich sehe nichts, als erdrückende Dunkelheit.  
Ich schließe das Fenster und steige in mein Bett, wobei ich die Decke genauer betrachte.  
Was geschieht hier?  
Warum geschieht es?  
Und...  
Doch dann schlafe ich ein.


	19. Chapter 19

Von weiter entfernt habe ich durch das Fenster alles beobachtet.  
Ich bin schon auf dem Rückweg, als Legolas nach draußen schaut und nach einer Antwort auf seine Fragen sucht.  
Doch die findet er nicht.  
Denn ich bin schon fort.  
Wieder in meinem Zimmer überlege ich, wie ich die Sonne überdauern soll.  
Ich entschließe mich schließlich ganz unbequem den Tag in dem Bett zu verbringen, die Vorhänge zu schließen und die Tür zu verriegeln.  
Es gibt sicher angenehmere Schlafplätze für die unsrigen...  
Und wie erwartet schlafe ich unruhig.  
Immer wieder wache ich auf und höre Stimmen.  
Doch nicht nur reale Stimmen.  
Stimmen von überall her. Einmal erwache ich und sehe wieder die Bilder, die mit mir sprechen. Schnell drehe ich mich um und schließe die Augen.  
Ein zweites Mal erwache ich sogar durch eine tödliche Gefahr.  
Ein Sonnenstrahl scheint auf meine Hand, versenkt die Haut und verkohlt die feinen Härchen.  
Ich schreie auf und rücke auf dem Bett weit an die Wand.  
Und da bemerke ich, wie hilflos ich doch wieder bin.  
Was habe ich in dieser Nacht getan?  
Diese Kraft verschlingt mich.  
Erdrückt mich.  
Lange war nichts so furchtbar wie diese Nacht.  
Ich hoffe, dass Legolas ebenfalls bis in den Abend hinein schläft, da er bis in den Morgen wach gewesen war.  
Hoffentlich klopft es nicht gleich an die Tür...  
Was ist über mich gekommen?  
Wieso bin ich was ich bin?  
Und ich denke an den Mann, der mich bei sich aufnahm und rufe in den Raum hinein: "Sag es mir!"


	20. Chapter 20

Wie ein Kind fühle ich mich, als ich mich im Bett immer wieder umdrehe und versuche die täglichen Geräusche vor dem Fenster zu überhören.  
Es muss schon Mittag sein.  
Die Sonne scheint mitten in mein Gesicht.  
Ich öffne die Augen und frage mich, ob mein Gast auf mich wartet.  
Einen Gast lässt man nicht warten...  
Wie peinlich wäre es, wenn sie herausbekäme, dass ich lieber schlafe, als ihr das Reich zu zeigen.  
Also schwinge ich mich aus dem Bett und gehe zu meiner Waschschüssel.  
Ich blicke hinein und sehe ein Gesicht, das mich müde anstarrt.  
Bin ich das?  
Ich schütte mir zwei Hände Wasser in das Gesicht und betrachte mich noch einmal.  
Furchtbar, ich bin es wirklich...  
Ich trockne meine Haut und ziehe mich an.  
Kaum hat man meine Tätigkeit bemerkt, stürmen zwei Dienerinnen hinein, warten bis ich mich setze und beginnen meine Haare zu kämmen.  
Wenn ich nicht so schrecklich müde wäre, würde ich sie einfach fortschicken. Mit meinen Haaren würde ich auch allein fertig werden.  
Ich denke einen Moment nach, betrachte mich im Spiegel und bemerke:  
Nein, das könntest du heute nicht...  
Und in solchen Momenten freut es mich fast, dass diese Frauen unter meiner Anweisung stehen und sich mir in Ehrfurcht auf die Knie werfen würden, wenn ich es befiehle.  
Ein Wort in diesem Moment, oder auch nur ein belustigter Blick in die Richtung der anderen und sie wäre die längste Zeit ihres Lebens am Hof gewesen.  
In Windeseile flechten und kämmen sie und einige Momente später lassen sie von mir ab und beginnen Handtücher und Wasser davon zu tragen.  
Ich fahre mir über das Gesicht und atme tief ein.  
Legolas, wach auf. Geschlafen hast du jahrelang.  
Der Tag wartet nicht auf dich.  
Lauf!


	21. Chapter 21

Schritte.  
Flüstern.  
Lautere Stimmen.  
"Wann war sie wach?"  
Legolas!  
Ich schrecke auf.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Herr, ich habe nicht gesehen, dass sie heute schon ihre Gemächer verlassen hat. Aber natürlich kann es mir entgangen sein."  
"Natürlich. Ich danke euch."  
"Sehr wohl, Herr."  
Einer der Männer entfernt sich. Und ich muss nicht raten, wer von beiden es ist.  
Es klopft.  
"Guten Tag?"  
Was für eine Begrüßung...  
Eigentlich ganz interessant... Schließlich höre ich das nicht so oft.  
Ich überlege kurz, dann stehe ich auf, zwänge mich an dem Lichtstrahl vorbei und gehe zur Tür.  
In meinem Kopf pocht es und alles dreht sich.  
Ich drücke die Klinke herunter und verdecke meinen Körper mit der Tür.  
"Mein Herr Legolas." Ich verneige mich und danke dem Tag in Gedanken, dass die Sonne auf der anderen Seite steht und der Hof nicht gänzlich erhellt wird.  
"Verzeiht die Störung, ich wollte nur sehen, ob ihr schon aufgestanden seid. Ich habe zu lange geschlafen." Er lächelt sanft in meine Richtung.  
Doch ich nehme es kaum war.  
Ich fasse mir an den Kopf und schließe die Augen.  
"Ihr seht nicht gut aus. Was ist geschehen?"  
Ich muss schlafen. Es ist zu hell. Viel zu hell...  
"Nein, nichts... mir geht es gut... ich..."  
Ich stolpere einen Schritt zur Seite.  
Nein...  
Schon steht er neben mir und hält mich an der Hüfte und an der Schulter.  
"Nein... geht... bitte."  
"Ich werde nicht gehen."  
Ich kann nicht klar denken. Der Tag... Er weiß wo ich bin. Er hat mich gefunden. Und es tut so weh...  
Meine Beine geben nach und ich breche zusammen.


	22. Chapter 22

Als ich durch den Innenhof gehe, versuche ich die richtigen Worte zu finden, um sie zu begrüßen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund fällt es mir bei ihr besonders schwer.  
Vielleicht, weil ich nicht weiß, wie ich sie ansprechen soll. Ich frage einen der Männer auf dem Hof nach ihrem Wohlbefinden.  
Sie hat ihr Zimmer nicht verlassen?  
Merkwürdig...  
Ich warte einen Moment vor der Tür, bevor ich anklopfe.  
"Guten Morgen?"  
Alle Überlegungen umsonst. "Guten Morgen?" sollte es eigentlich nicht werden...  
Ich höre ihre Schritte und sie öffnet die Tür.  
Sie begrüßt mich in irgendeiner Weise, aber ihr Anblick schockiert mich zu sehr um ihr Gehör schenken zu können.  
Sie ist blass.  
Blasser noch als im kalten Regen der letzten Nacht.  
Die Augen sind klein und ihre schwarzen Pupillen sehen mich vernebelt an.  
Ich erwidere meinen eingeübten Satz und betrachte sie weiter.  
Sie schwankt!  
"Ihr seht nicht gut aus. Was ist geschehen?"  
"Nein, nichts... es geht mir gut..."  
Sofort halte ich sie fest. Was ist bloß geschehen? Sie ist eine Elbe, sie kann nicht erkranken! Was soll ich tun?  
"Nein... geht... bitte..."  
"Ich werde nicht gehen."  
Mein Herz pocht. Und ich spüre ihren Herzschlag als ich sie an mich heranziehe um sie hoch zu heben, nachdem sie das Bewusstsein verloren hat.  
Ich fühle einige Schläge...  
Ganz sanft...  
Unregelmäßig...  
Schnell lege ich sie auf das Bett und schlage die Decke zurück. Dann gehe ich zu der Wasserschüssel auf dem Waschtisch.  
Blut.  
Ich befeuchte meine Finger mit dem Inhalt der Schüssel und betrachte das verdünnte Blut. Doch es ist eindeutig elbisches Blut.  
Was ist hier passiert?  
Ich nehme ein Handtuch, das mir ebenfalls in einem blutrot entgegenleuchtet und tauche es in das Wasser.  
Ich wringe es aus und befeuchte ihr Gesicht.  
Sie stöhnt und redet wie im Fieber. Zittert und schreit.  
Ich schließe dir Tür und ziehe einen Stuhl an ihr Bett.  
Und da ich gerade kein anderes Wasser habe, fahre ich ihr mit dem nassen Handtuch über die Lippen.  
Erst später werde ich verstehen, dass ich ihr damit das Leben rettete. Oder besser, wie sie dem Tod davonlief...

AN: Ich verspreche, dass die nächsten Kaps wieder besser werden. Irgendwie hat mich grade ein bisschen die Muse verlassen... kann aber auch an meinem Einfall für die FF liegen, der mich da jetzt verunsichert... ach, was weiß ich...


	23. Chapter 23

Als ich erwache öffne ich nur langsam meine Augen.  
Ich fürchte, dass der Tag mich bereits verschlungen hat.  
Wo bin ich?  
Habe ich diese Welt nun endgültig verlassen?  
Haben meine Qualen ein Ende?  
Sollte es doch so einfach gewesen sein?  
Wo bin ich...  
Ich schlage meine Augen auf und betrachte meine Umgebung. Es dauert einige Momente, bevor ich mich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt habe. Selbst mit meinem Augenlicht.  
Ich bin noch immer hier...  
Doch wie lange habe ich geschlafen?  
Es ist jemand hier!  
Ich drehe den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sehe in sein Gesicht.  
Er sitzt neben mir und hält ein Tuch in der Hand.  
Das Blut!  
Ich schrecke zusammen, kann aber meine Überraschung und auch meine Angst gut genug verbergen.  
"Legolas..."  
Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass ich aufgewacht bin.  
Er legt das Tuch beiseite und streicht mir mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
"Wie geht es euch?"  
Ich rieche das aufgeweichte Blut des Mannes von letzter Nacht an seinen Fingern.  
Es ist alt und abgestanden. Tot.  
Ich überlege und bemerke, wie gut es mir eigentlich doch geht.  
Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf und er reicht mir einen Becher mit Wasser.  
"Trinkt nicht zu schnell..."  
Wieso sollte ich?  
Was schmecke ich denn?  
Meinen Durst auf diese Welt kann ich nicht mit diesem Becher stillen. Niemals.


	24. Chapter 24

Ich beobachte sie, wie sie den Becher an ihre Lippen setzt und langsam einen Schluck daraus nimmt.  
Stunden um Stunden habe ich in diesem Raum gesessen und gewartet, dass sie erwacht.  
Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie ruhig geschlafen und ihr Fieber war tatsächlich gesunken.  
Schneller, als ich es je gesehen habe.  
Aber ihre Haut ist noch immer kalt.  
Kalt wie Eis.  
Ich betrachte ein weiteres Mal den blutigen Stoff in meiner Hand, nachdem ich ihn zum Auswaschen mit zu dem Waschtisch nehme.  
Wie oft habe ich das in den letzten Stunden getan?  
Es müssen hunderte Male gewesen sein.  
Und doch habe ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht jemanden nach frischem Wasser zu schicken. Warum weiß ich nicht.  
Ich setze mich wieder auf den Stuhl und nehme ihr den Becher ab.  
Ich will sie auch nicht danach fragen.  
Nicht jetzt.  
Noch nicht.  
Und dann steht sie mit einem Mal auf.  
Sie schlägt die Decke zurück und setzt sich an die Bettkante.  
"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
"Mehrere Stunden." antworte ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß und etwas hindert mich daran sie festzuhalten und wieder in das Bett zu zwingen, damit sie liegen bleibt.  
Sie stellt sich hin und geht vorsichtig, fast ängstlich zum Fenster.  
Mit ihren weißen Händen berührt sie die dunklen Vorhänge und zieht einen zur Seite.  
Die Sonne geht gerade unter.  
In diesem Moment verfliegt der letzte Strahl über dem Horizont.  
Ich trete neben sie und lege meine Hand auf die ihre.  
Kalt wie Eis.  
Kalt wie die Nacht.


	25. Chapter 25

Ich schaue hinaus und betrachte die Blumen, deren Blüten sich schließen und die Bäume, deren Blätter sich neigen.  
Ich sehe das Gras sich im Wind wiegen und einige Blätter durch die Luft wirbeln.  
Es wird Nacht.  
Glücklich schließe ich für einen Moment die Augen.  
Plötzlich spüre ich seine Hand auf meiner eigenen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist sie warm, fast heiß.  
Zumindest müsste sie das, seinem Herzschlag nach zu urteilen, den ich bis hierher hören kann.  
Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe ihn entsetzt an.  
Wieso tut er das?  
Ich bin kurz davor, meine Hand zurück zuziehen, doch dann erinnere ich mich, wie es war, als ich noch lebte.  
Er sieht mich an, wie jemand den ich früher kannte.  
Es ist zu lang her. Ich vergaß seinen Namen.  
Ich war gestürzt, von meinem Pferd. Es war schon spät abends. Mein Pferd war davon gelaufen, erschreckt durch irgendetwas, das meinen Sturz zur Folge hatte. Ich hatte mich nicht bewegen können. Eine halbe Stunde muss ich dort gelegen haben, bevor dieser Mann gekommen war.  
Er hatte braunes Haar und dunkle Augen, die in der Abendstunde noch düsterer gewirkt hatten.  
Er hatte mich nach meinem Namen gefragt und mich dann in sein Dorf gebracht.  
Und auch dort hatte ich am nächsten Morgen am Fenster gestanden und hinausgesehen.  
Und auch er hatte seine Hand auf meine gelegt.  
Dann hatte ich ihn angesehen und sein Antlitz bei Tage erblickt.  
Wir hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht.  
Bis zu dieser einen Nacht, von der an ich die Sonne nie wieder aufgehen sah...  
Er war der erste gewesen.  
Mein Blick wird freundlich und ich bekomme sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Nur weiß ich nicht, ob es Legolas galt...


	26. Chapter 26

Sie scheint einen Moment zu überlegen.  
Ich denke, ich werde diese Geste noch öfter von ihr erleben.  
"Es geht euch besser?" frage ich leise, überrascht über die Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme.  
"Ja, ich denke schon."  
"Was war das heute Morgen?" War das zu direkt?  
"Ich...weiß es nicht."   
"Seid ihr verletzt?"  
"Bitte?"  
"Ob ihr verletzt seid." Ich blicke zu der Wasserschüssel und sie folgt meinem Blick.   
"Nein.. ich bin nicht verletzt..." Verwirrt schaut sie mich an. "Ich weiß nicht, woher es kommt. Ich.. bin gestern Nacht nur herein gekommen und habe mich... schlafen gelegt."  
Ich nehme die Schüssel, gehe an ihr vorbei zum Fenster und kippe den Inhalt hinaus.  
Dann stelle ich sie wieder zurück.  
"Gehen wir hinaus?" frage ich und sehe sie an.  
"Ja, warum nicht..." flüstert sie sehr leise, fast erstickt an ihren Worten. "Gehen wir."  
Ich öffne die Tür und schließe sie hinter ihr wieder, als sie hindurch schreitet.  
Draußen angekommen geht sie die Treppen hinunter, in den bewachsenen Hof und sieht zum Himmel hinauf.  
Ich warte ab, was geschieht.  
Doch nichts geschieht.  
Was soll ich jetzt tun?  
Soll ich sie einfach ansprechen und sie fragen, wohin wir gehen?  
Soll ich noch länger warten?  
Und jetzt bemerke ich, wie schön dieses Gefühl ist, einfach an etwas völlig anderes zu denken, als an meine Pflichten. Den ganzen Tag hat niemand nach mir gerufen.  
Vielleicht haben sie mich gesucht, aber zum Glück haben sie mich nicht gefunden.  
Und nun stehe ich hier und beobachte diese Frau, deren Namen ich noch immer nicht weiß, im Schein der Sterne.  
Ich stelle mich zu ihr und sehe zum Mond hinauf.  
Sie schaut zu mir herüber und flüstert so leise, dass ich es fast nicht hören kann:  
"Wunderbar..."  
Ich nicke nur.  
Und dann beginnt sie zu singen. Ich setze mich einfach auf den Boden und höre ihr zu.  
Ich wisch die Wolken fort, ich flieg zum Himmel hinauf, heut Nacht... 


	27. Chapter 27

Ich beobachte sie noch eine Weile, dann sehe ich hinauf in den Himmel.   
"...ich fliege leicht wie der Wind..." singt sie weiter und ihre Stimme scheint die Sterne heller strahlen zu lassen, als ich es jemals zuvor sah. Und den Mond lockt sie hinter den Wolken hervor, als ob er in dieser Nacht nur ihr allein zuhören will.  
So wie ich.  
Ich kann meine Augen nicht von dem Bild abwenden. Und bald glaube ich sogar alle Worte des Liedes zu kennen und tatsächlich vollende ich flüsternd den letzten Satz auf ihren Lippen. "...hilf uns, heut Nacht!"  
Und dann ist alle Magie vorüber. Sie dreht sich zu mir und sieht mich an. Ihr Gesicht, genauso weiß und starr wie zuvor doch voller Freude, wenn man es so beschreiben kann.  
Wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick.  
"Bitte..." sage ich plötzlich und überlege mir erst jetzt, was ich eigentlich sagen will. "Bleibt noch einige Tage und seid mein Gast auf dem Empfang morgen Abend..."   
Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? Doch sie lächelt nur und nickt mir zu, bevor ich einen Schritt auf sie zu gehe, meine Hände um ihr Gesicht lege und es zu meinen Lippen führe, wo sich unsere Münder treffen.  
Ihre Lippen sind kalt und ich fürchte, dass sie unter der Kälte mich nicht spürt, doch sie belehrt mich etwas besserem und lässt mich gewähren...


	28. Chapter 28

Als sie unsere Blicke treffen und er fragt, ob ich noch etwas bleiben kann, versinke ich in seinen Augen. Etwas verschlingt mich, lässt mich nicht los. Etwas, das ich lange nicht fühlte und deshalb vielleicht vergaß, was es ist. Er kommt auf mich zu und schon jetzt schließe ich meine Augen um in dieser grenzenlos Welt und endlosen Zeit zu versinken, die sich mir offenbart. Und ich versinke...

Es waren nur Sekunden, doch es kommt wir vor, wie eine Ewigkeit und noch länger. Eine wunderbare Ewigkeit. Und noch länger...  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich..." stammele ich und ziehe meine Hände zurück.  
"Nein" antwortet sie nur und sieht mich an. Sie sieht mich tatsächlich an. Ich bewundere ihre Stärke. Denn ich kann sie nicht anschauen.  
Oder sieht sie mich nicht an?

Entschuldigung fuer kurze Kapitel, bzw. Absaetze. Ausserdem kann es sein, dass ich manchmal ae statt a-Umlaut (oder die anderen Buchstaben) da stehen hab. Dagegen kann ich aber leider nicht wie machen, als mir das ganze nochmal durchzulesen und das richtige Symbol einfuegen. Gegen amerikanische Tastaturen kann ich leider nichts unternehmen. Sorry.  
Auf jeden Fall: Es geht weiter!  
PS: Ich liebe ja Feedback...


	29. Chapter 29

Es verschwindet wieder. Nein... dieses Gefühl... es fliegt in die Nacht und verliert sich in der Dunkelheit. Und nun sehe ich ihn. Ich sehe IHN. Ich sehe IHN vor mir! Er ist hier! Er ist wieder hier! Ich schaue über die Schulter des Engels vorbei und erblicke den Teufel, den Tod. Seine Gestalt ist nicht zu erkennen. Mehr ist er wie ein Schatten, der mich jagd, mich verfolgt, mich jedoch nie fängt.   
Doch vielleicht ist es genau DAS, was mich zu ihm hinzieht. Sein Lied ist deutlicher denn je und erinnert mich an das, was ich bin. Er fordert mich heraus. Es ist nicht richtig, was ich getan habe.   
"...lass die Welt versinken..." singt er, doch ich verstehe nicht. Er weiß genau, dass ich den falschen Schritt getan habe, den falschen Weg gegangen bin. Er wird mich mehr quälen, als er es schon getan hat. Was habe ich getan?  
Ich fühle, als wäre ich ihm näher als je zuvor und wahrscheinlich ist es so. Und trotzdem kann ich ihm nicht folgen. Was kann ich tun?  
Und dann überkommt es mich. Die Gier, das Böse in mir. Ich fühle es, wie Hitze, wie Feuer in mir aufsteigen. Mit aller Kraft kämpfe ich dagegen an, laufe an Legolas vorbei, hindurch durch den schwarzen Schatten des Todes vor mir, in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinein.


	30. Chapter 30

Warum läuft sie davon? Ich will sie rufen, doch ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen oder hören. Ausserdem kenne ich noch immer ihren Namen nicht.  
Was verleitete mich zu diesem Kuss?  
Ich kenne sie nicht. Doch vielleicht ist sie genau das, wonach ich Jahre lang gesucht habe?  
Oder auch nicht...  
"Ich werde kommen!" höre ich sie plötzlich rufen und ich spüre, wie die Kälte aus meinem Körper weicht, die sie bei mir hinterlassen hat, je weiter sie sich von mir entfernt. Diese unbeschreibliche und doch so schöne Kälte in meinem Blut, in allen Fasern meines Körpers.  
Ich drehe mich um, um zu sehen, was sie angestarrt hat, doch ich sehe nichts als den Wald.   
Leise, sehr leise höre ich wieder diese Stimme, doch dismal scheint es mir, ich weiss nicht warum, als wuerde ich sie zum letzten Mal hören.  
"Mach die Nacht zum Morgen..."  
Ein letzter Rat, bevor ich lebe.

Ich laufe und laufe, rufe schnell etwas zurück, was ich mich zwinge zu sagen, bevor ich es wenige Augenblicke später wieder vergesse und ringe nach Luft. Doch ich kann mir keine Pause erlauben. Noch nicht hier. Nicht, solange ich ihn spüren kann, sein Blut riechen kann. Etwas, dass mich wieder in seine Richtung zieht.  
Ich laufe und laufe, tief in den Wald hinein. Und schließlich komme ich zum Stehen.  
Doch ich fühle mich nicht besser. Ich spüre dass Feuer in mir, die aufkommende Wut und die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren kann.  
Das Feuer... Gesichter...  
Ich torkele und schaue mich um.   
Ich kann es riechen.  
Blut.  
Mit einem Mal renne ich los, verfolge das Tier, das ich sah.  
Meine Beine, getrieben von der unvorstellbaren Macht in mir, tragen mich schneller und schneller. Ich strecke meine Hand aus und reiße es zu Boden. Ich hören seine gequälten Laute, wie Freudenschreie in meinen Ohren. Und dann... stille ich meinen Durst.  
Die Laute verstummen.

Ich hoffe, dass sich mein Schreibstil in den letzten Monaten nicht zu sehr veraendert hat. Achja: Nochmal sorry fuer die kurzen Kaps. Wers net gemerkt hat (Ich hoffe alle habens gemerkt): Ich hatte jetzt schon zwei Kaps mit zwei Abschnitten drinne. Aus ihrer und aus seiner Sicht. Nicht verwirrt sein, bitte


	31. Chapter 31

Ich kann sie weder sehen noch hören. Selbst nicht, nachdem ich ihre Stimme gehört habe.  
Sie ist fort.  
Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie ihr Wort hält und mich nicht alleine hier zurück lässt und genauso schnell verschwindet, wie sie gekommen war.  
Traurig blicke ich ihr nach und taste mit meinen Fingern über meine Lippen. Ich drehe mich um und gehe langsam zurück, immernoch hoffend, dass sie gleich wieder vor mir steht. Doch das geschieht nicht.  
Und als ich begreife, dass ich wieder da bin, wo ich schon seit Jahren stehe, kommen mir fast die Tränen. Nichts hat sich geändert.  
Wieder bin ich alleine.  
Und diesmal mehr als je zuvor, denn ich habe noch jemanden verloren.  
Ich sehe den Palast mit seinen erleuchteten Räumen und Torbögen. Ich gehe meinen gewohnten Weg zu meinem Gemach zurück, grüße denselben Wächter, strecke meine Hand aus, um derselben Pflanze auszuweichen.  
Dann stehe ich wieder in meinem Arbeitsraum.  
Ich entzünde eine Kerze und stelle sie vor mir auf den Boden. Ich knie nieder und meine Hände krallen sich vor Verzweiflung in den weichen Vorleger, auf dem ich kauere. Meine Tränen glitzern rot im Licht des Feuers, bevor sie zu Boden fallen.  
Warum bin ich nur wieder hier?  
Rot wie das Feuer...  
Ich glaube nicht daran, dass sie zurück kehrt. Warum sollte sie?  
"Flieh und du wirst frei sein und alles Kämpfen wird vorbei sein, ich führ dich fort aus Raum und Zeit, in eine bess're Wirklichkeit..."  
Und damit lässt sie mich...  
allein.


	32. Chapter 32

Nachdem ich meinen Durst gestillt habe, wische ich mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Ich starre auf meine Hände, auf das getrocknete Elixier meines Lebens, auf meinen Fluch...  
Ich springe auf und schreie, unfähig zu weinen, denn das kann ich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich schreie nur, schreie so laut ich kann, schreie meine Verzweiflung in die Nacht hinaus, in der Hoffnung, dass mich etwas verstummen laesst- für immer.  
Doch nichts geschieht.  
Nichts.  
Noch nicht einmal der Tod will mich mehr entmutigen. Langsam komme ich zur Ruhe, lass mich zu Boden fallen und sehe zwischen den Baumkronen zu den Sternen hinauf. Ein Tropfen Blut gerinnt in meinem Mundwinkel. Ich fahre mit meinem Arm darüber und spucke es neben mich.  
Wie widerwaertig ich doch bin.  
Dieser Kuss... er hat ewas verändert in mir, es macht wieder ein wenig mehr Sinn, was ich tue. Oder macht es nun überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr? Ich kann es nicht mehr unterscheiden. Ich sehe eine Sternschnuppe am Himmel vorüberziehen. Und ich schließe meine Augen für meinen einzigen Wunsch...


	33. Chapter 33

Der nächste Tag will und will nicht vergehen. Blumen und Lichter überall, wo es ohnehin schon glitzert und es mich eigentlich nicht interessiert.  
Wie vernebelt ist mein Blick als ich durch die Gärten schlendere.  
Man ruft Dinge über meinen Kopf hinweg. Dinge, die ich nicht hören will.  
Ich könnte sie einfach fortschicken, sie anschreien, schließlich bin ich doch des Königs Sohn.  
Doch was nützt mir das?  
Ich schaue umher, betrachte eines der Blumengestecke. Selbst der himmlische Duft dieser Blüten betört mich nicht mehr, wie zu der Zeit, als ich ein noch so jung war...  
Ich schaue über meine Schulter zurück zum Palast.  
Weggelaufen bin ich.  
Geflohen vor meinen Pflichten.  
Er wird es mir verzeihen muessen.  
Geflohen wie der Junge, der ich glaubte nicht mehr zu sein.  
Ich schaue auf.  
Ich weiß nicht einmal wer kommmen wird.  
Aber wer soll es schon groß sein? Was interessiert es mich? Es gibt nur eine Sache, die mich gerade interessiert. Und ich sehe zu den Bäumen und Büschen unter denen sich unsere Lippen berührten. Es sind nur einige Stunden vergangen. Wieso ist es so weit von mir entfernt?  
Ich hoffe ihr Gesicht zu entdecken, ihre weisse Haut, die dunklen Haare. Doch ich hoffe vergebens.  
Natürlich.  
Wie schon mein ganzes Leben.  
Als ich meinen Namen höre drehe ich mich um. Einer der, für meinen Geschmack, viel zu hohen Beamten kommt auf mich zugeeilt. Gedankenverloren spreche ich mit ihm die alten Rituale und Verbeugungen ab.  
Wieso versteht ihr mich denn nicht?  
Ich bin mittendrin in meinem Fluch.

Meine Mahlzeiten des heutigen Tages nehme ich schweigend ein, ohne meinen Vater. Noch nicht einmal er, er, der mein eigener Vater ist, nimmt sich Zeit für mich.

Als sich der Tag endlich dem Ende neigt, gehe ich langsam zu meinen Gemächern zurück. Ich Tür knarrt, wie sie es schon seit Jahren tut und fällt danach mit einem klicken in ihr Schloss.  
Ich streife das weiche Hemd von meinem Körper und lege es nicht wie gewöhnlich geordnet auf einen der Stuehle sondern knuelle es in meiner Hand zusammen und werfe es mit taller Kraft ins Feuer. Es leuchtet auf und wird zerfressen von der überstarken Macht des Feuers.  
Mein Blick wandert die Schatten der Flammen entlang und fällt auf das glaenzende Schwert über dem Kamin.


	34. Chapter 34

Ich verstecke mich im Unterholz. Wie in meinen allerersten Nächten. Immer wieder muss ich dem wandernden Licht ausweichen, das mich von dem qualvollen Ende trennt. Nie habe ich mich wirklich gefragt, was passiert.  
Doch es ist nicht der Tod.  
Nicht wie es andere erleben.  
Die, die nicht sind wie ich.  
Immer wieder erwache ich aus Träumen von Gesichtern. Bekannten und unbekannten. Sie verfolgen mich mehr als je zuvor.  
Als ich schließlich zum letzten Mal erwache, dort, wo der Schatten am düstersten ist, zwischen Wurzeln und Getier, stehe ich auf und schaue mich um.  
Es ist Abend.  
Die Sonne verlässt gerade den Tag und ihre letzten Strahlen verschwinden hinter dem Horizont.  
Ich wage mich auf den Rückweg.  
Ich muss ihn wieder sehen. Er ist, was mich so verändert hat. Ich werde ihn zu dem Empfang begleiten. So, wie er mich darum gebeten hat.  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern was ich zum ihm sagte und so laufe ich. Laufe so schnell ich kann um nicht vielleicht ein Versprechen zu brechen, dass ich vielleicht aber auch nie gegeben habe.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass er noch nicht fort ist.   
Dass es noch nicht zu spät ist. In seinen Gemächern brennt kein Licht.  
Noch nicht, oder nicht mehr?  
Ich öffne die Tür und schaue in den Raum.  
Das Feuer brennt noch immer, doch ich beschließe es zu ignorieren. Diesmal hinderst du mich nicht.  
Ich sehe hinüber zu seinem Bett. Und erst jetzt verstehe ich, dass ich den Körper hineinlegte, der nun schon zeit Tagen verschunden ist. Ich tat es. Für meinen Spaß. Wie konnte ich es nur tun?  
Ich setze mich und schaue mich um.  
Ein Kleid?  
Ich betrachte es und bin überwältigt von seiner Schönheit. Ob es fuer mich bestimmt ist? Oder hat er mich schon vergessen?  
Die Tuer öffnet sich.  
Er tritt ein.  
Er scheint mich nicht zu bemerken, wütend wie er ist. Verbrennt sein Hemd und starrt dann in die Flammen.  
Seine Muskeln werfen düstere Schatten und spielen ein Spiel mit mir. Ich sehe wie seine Hand über das Schwert wandert, das an einer der Wande hängt.  
Er seufzt und nimmt streicht über die Klinge, als er es in Händen hält.  
"Nein" wispere ich und er dreht sich zu mir um.


	35. Chapter 35

Wie lange habe ich schon darüber nachgedacht. Das Schwert in meiner Hand glänzt wie der Mond in tiefster Nacht. Genau das richtige für meine Erlösung aus dieser dunklen Stunde.  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein  
Ich verstehe nun.  
Warum sollte es nicht so sein?  
Wer wuerde mich vermissen, nach mir weinen, Blumen zu meinem Grab niederlegen?  
Niemand.  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
"Nein"  
Ich drehe mich um.  
"Ihr seid es!"  
Sie wirft mir meine Festkleidung zu und dreht sich um.   
"Euch hätte ich hier nicht erwartet."  
"Ich mich auch nicht..."  
Ich streife meine Hose über und schnalle mir den viel zu prächtigen Gürtel um.  
"Nehmt das Kleid."  
Sie rührt sich nicht.  
"Deswegen seid ihr doch hier, oder etwa nicht?"  
Ihre weisse Hand wandert zu dem weichen Stoff und fährt darueber und ich verlasse schweigend den Raum.


	36. Chapter 36

Ich wasche mein Gesicht und meine Arme und streife das Kleid über meine Schultern. Meine Haut wird kalt und heiss zugleich unter der ungewohnten Seide, die die Elben fertigten.  
Nur für mich.   
Heut Nacht.  
Als ich fertig bin betrachte ich mich ein wenig verwirrt in dem großen Spiegel an der Wand. Bleich und kalt. Wie mein Spiegelbild im Wasser.  
So wie schon seit so vielen Jahren.  
Er tritt hinter mir in den Raum, sagt jedoch nichts. Er kommt auf mich zu und legt mir eine Kette um den Hals. Und als er meine Haut berührt, spuere ich die Hitze in mir. Nicht in meinem Körper.  
In meinem Herzen.  
Und das Bild im Spiegel vor mir wird farbig. Nicht mehr weiss und schwarz wie noch vor einigen Augenblicken.  
Was tut er mit mir?  
Seine Hände wandern meine Schultern entlang und ich spüre seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Wie ein warmer Windhauch in den Nächten bevor es geschah. Ich erinnere mich wieder. Wie lange ist es her?  
Viel zu lange.  
Viel zu lange habe ich darauf gewartet einen Moment wie diesen zu erleben. Und ganz plötzlich ist er da.  
Einfach so.   
In diesem Spiegel.  
Einfach so...  
Lass diesen Moment nie vorüber gehen! Lass IHN nie vorüber gehen! Niemals!  
Niemals...


	37. Chapter 37

So nah war ich ihr nie zuvor.  
Selbst nich bei jenem Kuss der doch schon so lange vergangen.  
Und doch spüre ich ihre kalten Lippen noch so, als waere es gerade erst geschehen. Meine Hände fahren über ihre Schultern und mein Blick wandert ueber das wunderschöne Bild im Spiegel, das sich mir zeigt.  
Wie anders sieht sich doch aus.  
Und wie gleich ist sie doch geblieben.  
Ich ziehe sie näher zu mir heran, kann nicht erwarten ihren Duft einzuatmen, sie mit allen meinen Sinnen zu fühlen. Vor diesem Spiegel.  
Ihre Augen sind geschlossen und meine Hand wandert über ihr Haar zu ihrem Gesicht.  
Ihre Haut, so weich wie nie zuvor.  
Dieses Gefühl in mir...  
Ich drehe ihren Kopf zu mir, sodass ich ihre Lippen erreichen kann. Und was folgt ist das schönste Erlebnis meines doch so traurigen Lebens. Für einige Sekunden steht mein Herz still und ich befürchte ich müsste sie loslassen, denn mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr.  
Niewieder will ich ihr fern sein.  
Sie, die Erfüllung meiner sehnlichsten Traeume, die Erlösung.  
Niemals...


	38. Chapter 38

Und dann ist es vorbei.  
So plötzlich wie es gekommen war.  
Ich öffne meine Augen und löse mich von ihm.  
Er sieht mich ein letztes Mal an, dann nimmt er mich bei der Hand und führt mich zur Tür. Ein wenig merkwürdig fühle ich mich schon, doch was kann ich jetzt noch ändern?  
Der Wind strömt mir entgegen und flüstert mir seine sanften Worte ins Ohr.  
Ich kann meine Gedanken nicht von dem vergangenen Moment losreissen.  
Wie ein Wunder, dass ich doch eigentlich nicht erleben kann...  
Und dann bemerke ich, wie immer mehr Momente verstreichen, während wir uns auf den Palast zu bewegen.  
Ich spüre, dass er schwer atmet bevor die Wächter an der großen Tür ihrem Prinzen Einlass gewähren. Man betrachtet mich kurz und das behagt mir ganz und garnicht.  
Das ist es also.  
Sein Leben.  
Das grelle Licht strahlt mir entgegen und die klatschenden Hände ueberwaeltigen meine Sinne. Genau wie der Mann an meiner Seite setze ich ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, denn ich kann mich nicht mit der Situation anfreunden.  
Warum bin ich nur hier?  
Wie gern würde ich in diesem Moment zu dem so glänzenden Schwert zurücklaufen. Doch nicht für mich. Mehr für alle anderen in diesem Saal...  
Er führt mich zum Ende des grossen Tisches und setzt sich zur Rechten des Kopfendes nieder. Als ich mich ebenfalls setze erklärt er mir kurz was geschehen wird und ich höre ihm zu.  
Der Raum verstummt.  
Wie nach einer Ewigkeit erheben sich alle und applaudieren dem König.  
Meine Blick wird unscharf.   
So viele Seelen...  
Ich starre in das Feuer der Kerze, beachte nichts anderes.  
Meine Hände beginnen zu zittern und ich muss mich sehr anstrengen mich zu konzentrieren.  
Er umfasst meine Hand und hält sich fest. Doch als die Flügel der Türen sich öffnen verlasse ich diese Wärme.  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten!

Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern...  
Es muss einige Augenblicke später sein als ich aus meiner Starre erwache.  
Ich spüre das Blut meinen Rachen hinunterlaufen, die wohlige Wärme in meinem Körper aufsteigen.  
Ich sehe die Haut meines Opfers dicht unter meinen Augen, rieche seinen noblen Duft und ergötze mich an seiner Reinheit.  
Meine Finger fahren ihm durch das lange Haar während meine andere Hand tiefe Wunden in sein Gesicht zieht.  
Ich höre die Schreie, vernehme die Rufe nach Hilfe und dann spüre ich zwei Arme, die mich packen und von ihm zerren.  
"Nein!"  
Ich versuche mich loszureißen, doch ich schaffe es nicht.  
Gebt es mir zurück!   
Gebt es mir zurück, das Feuer, das mich am Leben hält!   
Ich will es zurück...  
"Vater!"


	39. Chapter 39

Ich halte ihr Hand.  
Sie ist kalt.  
Meine Augen wandern durch den Raum, betrachten die Menge.  
Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Vater bald eintritt, damit endlich alle ihre Blicke von mir und vorallem meiner Begleiterin wenden.  
Komm herein, flehe ich und sehe in Richtung Tür.  
Und das nächste, was ich will ist, dass der Abend schnell vorüber geht.  
Ich frage mich, was wohl danach geschehen wird, wenn der Raum sich leert, wenn mein Vater sich zurück zieht mit den Neuankömmlingen, wenn wir beide durch die Tür schreiten...  
Die Tür wird geöffnet. Lautes Klatschen dringt an mein Ohr und meine Hände erheben sich wie von selbst.   
Endlich.  
Doch das nächste verwirrt mich zuerst.  
Es ist rot und brennt in meinen Augen, als ich es ansehe. Ich kann mich nicht rühren und auch sonst niemand scheint sich zu bewegen. Als ob die Zeit still stehen würde.  
Alles um mich herum schweigt.  
Nur sie tut es nicht. Denn sie ist verschwunden. Ich taste nach ihrer Hand, doch ich kann sie nicht finden. Und dann erst bemerke ich, was geschehen ist.  
Ich sehe sie über ihm kniend, seine Schreie unterdrücken.  
Und ich erwache.  
"Vater!"  
Ich laufe auf sie zu, sehe wie zwei Wachen sie davon zerren. Ihre Augen starren mich an.  
Doch nicht voll Faszination wie sonst so oft.  
Voll unstillbarer Gier.  
Und doch ist da noch etwas anderes...  
Angst.  
Sie kann sich nicht wehren, nicht durchsetzen gegen die Wachen und gegen das, was sie dazu verleitet hat. Etwas, das sie verschlingt.  
Wer ist sie?


	40. Chapter 40

Ich wollte das nicht tun!  
Wirklich nicht...  
Nur schwer kann ich mich zurückhalten und konzentrieren, doch dann sehe ich in sein Gesicht und schaffe es irgendwie.  
Ich weiss, er ist tot, auch, wenn sie ihn schon fortschafften.  
Er sieht mich an. Mit ihm habe ich nun nichts mehr zu tun. Er hasst mich! Was soll ich noch hier?   
Doch ich sitze fest.  
Und meine einzige Möglichkeit, die ich sehe ist meine Waffe zu meiner Verteidung einzusetzen. Das erste mal, das allererste Mal, werde ich es tun, während ich mir dessen voll und ganz bewusst bin.  
Ich schließe meine Augen und schlage meine Zähne durch die lederne Rüstung des Mannes in sein warmes Fleisch.  
Er schreit auf, ich spucke das wenige Blut aus, das nun schlimmer schmeckt als jeder Wein in dieser Welt und enflüchte den harten Griffen.  
Ungehindert und ohne jegliche Gedanken laufe ich zu einem, der doch so schön verzierten Fenster und zerbreche das Glas als ich hindurch springe, und falle in die dunkelste Nacht.  
Wie eine Eule schwebe ich zu Boden und lande sanft im weichen Gras.  
Ich drehe mich um und sehe zum Fenster hinauf.  
Er sieht zu mir herab und auf die Frage eines Mannes, den ich nicht sehen kann antwortet er nur "Sie ist fort" und sieht mir in die Augen.  
Ich drehe mich um und laufe, laufe so schnell ich kann, will ihn nicht mehr sehen, will vergessen, was ich getan...  
Ich laufe so schnell ich kann, verbrauche meine ganze Kraft und fühle mich als müsste ich das Ende der Welt erreicht haben, doch da irre ich mich.  
Als ich zum Stehen komme, bemerke ich wo ich bin.  
Der Ort, an dem sich unsere Lippen berührten, an dem meine lange Reise begann. Denn hier wurde ich geboren, vor so vielen Jahren. Dort zwischen den Bäumen. Dort, wo es am düstersten ist...  
Ich sinke zu Boden.  
Mein kaltes Herz hinterlässt harte Schlaege in meiner Brust.  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein...  
"Hör auf!" schreie ich zurück und schluchtze.  
Könnte ich nur weinen in dieser dunken Stunde, in diesem Moment, doch dieses Wunder wurde mir genommen. Vor langer Zeit.  
Gebt es mir zurück!  
Noch nicht einmal die Schritte höre ich.  
Doch es sind nicht die Männer, die mich verfolgen.  
Er ist es.  
Und als ich gerade das Kleid zerreissen will, das ich doch nur gestohlen habe, denn ich habe es nicht verdient und nicht bezahlt, höre ich seine Stimme.  
"Tu das nicht..."  
Ich fahre herum. Sehe zu ihm hinauf und betrachte die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht hinuterlaufen.  
Seine Hand zur Faust geballt starrt er mich an.  
Er holt aus.  
Und trifft.  
Ich stöhne auf und falle zurück. Der Schmerz vergeht und mein Fluch heilt meine Wunden. Lass mich doch wenigstens leiden!  
Ein weiteres Mal holt er aus und auch dieses Mal verfehlt er nicht.  
Dann steht er still und weint.  
So wie ich, wenn ich es nur könnte.  
Wie ein König, der er ja nun endlich ist, steht er über mir und triumphiert.  
"Geh..." Bitte ich ihn. "Geh, oder töte mich."  
Lass mich leiden für immer!


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Kleine Warnung: LETZES KAPITEL!  
Und ich befuerchte leider, dass es nicht besonders gut ist. Aber ich musste es ja so basteln, dass es mit dem ersten Kapitel zusammenpasst. Also wer will kann das erste Kapitel nach dem letzten Kapitel nochmal lesen. (Ich hoffe, dass ich das auch wirklich einigermassen verbunden hab...) g  
Danke an alle, die sie gelesen haben!  
Und jetzt:  
Flieh und du wirst frei sein  
Eure Ireth

Was habe ich getan?  
Was hat sie getan?  
Habe ich gerade meine Hoffnung so wie sie zu werden zerstört? Eigentlich müsste ich ihr danken, für das, was sie mir gab.  
Ein Leben, dass ich mit ihm nie haben könnte.  
Wahrscheinlich haben wir eine hohe Mauer zwischen uns beiden gebaut, die man nur schwer überwinden kann.  
Auf Knien kauert sie vor mir und ich stehe über ihr, wie der Sieger in diesem Krieg. Doch ich glaube, sie besiegte mich.  
"Und was nun?" Sie schaut zu mir auf. "Wirst du mich als deine Gefangene nehmen?"  
"Nein."  
"Was willst du?"  
"Dich."

Sie erhebt sich.  
"Ich will wie du, ungebunden sein und frei, wie ein Vogel in der Nacht."  
"Das ist nicht was ich bin. Ich bin das Boese in deinen Alpträumen, der Schatten im Wald..."  
Dann schweigt sie.  
Entschlossen nehme ich sie bei der Hand und führe sie zu einer Bank ganz in der Nähe. Der Kies unter unseren Füßen knirscht in der Stille der Nacht. Erschreckend. Als würden meine Gedanken zerspringen.  
Als ich mich setzte fällt sie vor mir auf die Knie.  
"Es tut mir Leid! Für den Tod deines Vaters, den ich nicht wieder rückgängig machen kann und, dass ich dich nicht zu dem machen kann, was du sein willst. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, dass schon so lange versteinert in meiner Brust ruht."

Ich fühle den weichen Stoff in meinen Händen, kralle mich in ihn. Und ich spüre Geborgenheit.  
Nach so vielen Jahren.  
Für diesen Augenblick.  
Ich fühle seine Hand auf meinem Haar.  
Ich kann ihm nicht sagen, wie Leid des mir tut.  
Vielleicht würde sein Wunsch ihn entschädigen. Doch ich kann es nicht. Ich kann ihn nicht zu mir holen. Ich kann es einfach nicht.  
"Und ich kenne noch nicht einmal deinen Namen..."  
Und in diesem Moment, in dem Moment in dem er mir über das Haar streicht, hier in dieser Nacht, weine ich die einzige Träne meines Daseins.  
Und fuer diesen Moment spüre ich das Leben.

Ich stehe auf und gehe.  
Denn niemals werde ich so sein wie du.

Ende


End file.
